Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing method for a vehicle and an information providing device for a vehicle.
Background Information
Conventionally, in an idle stop technique (also referred to as an idle reduction, idling stop) that automatically stops an engine, a technique is known for informing or notifying the driver of a control state, for example, as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2014-159752 A, hereinafter “Patent Document 1.” According to the technique described in Patent Document 1, in an idle stop unactuated state or the out-of-operation of the idle stop, information for prompting an idle stop to encourage the driver to stop the engine (in the description below, referred to as “support information”) will be displayed by an indicator light and the like to inform a driver. Note that the out-of-operation of the idle stop is caused by a state in which an operation amount of a brake pedal by the driver is less than a predetermined value, for example. Further, the support information indicates information and the like such that the operation amount of the brake pedal will be encouraged or urged to reach a predetermined value or more.